Truth Be Told
by amelias-nature
Summary: Someone is tired of overhearing secrets.  So they take matters into their own hands with the use of a truth serum.  No one at school is safe from their own secrets.  Well, unless they packed their lunch.


_A/N: Written for a prompt on the kink meme. I wanted to try and take a more serious approach. But when you want to get smutty that's just not possible. I settled for giving more than just Karofsky a bit of serum. _

_On a side note, just in case it's not clear, the serum lasts longer the more you get, and you have to be asked a question in order for you to tell the truth. You may get carried away (like Dave) but generally you have to be prompted for an answer. I hope I stayed true to this, cause that's what I was thinking as I wrote. Now, enjoy the craziness!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Truth Be Told…<strong>_

_I'm so tired of people not seeing that I exist. They talk as if I'm not even here. As if I don't know all of their secrets. Well, this serum should help with that. My sister's fortuneteller promised that it only takes a single drop for someone to spill the truth. It only took me an hour at four in the morning to inject a tiny bit into every carton of milk. By the end of lunch, everyone will know everyone's secrets._

"I still can't believe Finn let me forget my lunch today, Mercedes," grumbled Kurt, eying the salad and hoping he could find enough pieces of green lettuce within the brown ones.

"I can," replied Mercedes, grabbing a second serving of tots. "What I can't believe is that you still expect him to remember and remind you. I'm telling you, just write yourself a note."

"But I'm not that forgetful. It's just my lunch."

"Yeah, well, it's not Finn's fault you keep forgetting it. What kinda milk you want?"

"Just get me chocolate, I know it's whole milk but I need something sweet today."

Five minutes later they joined Tina and Mike at one of the outdoor tables. A few minutes after that Karofsky, Azimio, and Strando all came out, followed by the glocks, and the rest of the glee club. Kurt wasn't sure if they were really needed. Dave hadn't continued escorting Kurt their senior year, but he had kept the bully whips going. At least, as long as he was in the hallway, no one was getting bullied.

But the glocks still didn't trust any of the other jocks, even if they were bullying people less and less. And it seemed to be mostly freshmen. Bullying appeared to be turning into a hazing-like ritual for the school.

Finn sat down next to Kurt, "Hey, Kurt."

Kurt turned to smile and couldn't help but notice the brown bag in Finn's hand. "You remembered your own lunch but not mine? Finn, they're right next to each other."

"I didn't forget yours," said Finn, pushing the bag in front of him. "I already finished mine."

Kurt stared between his bagged lunch and his mostly green salad and over cooked croissant. Sighing, he slide his bought lunch in front of Finn, minus the milk, and settled in to eat. "Next time try to remember to tell me before I pay for that crap."

Finn nodded, already eating the salad. "Sweet, thanks Kurt."

Realizing that Finn had done it on purpose in order to get more free food, Kurt just shook his head, opening his milk and taking a small sip. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "God, this still tastes like cardboard." He saw Finn drinking out of a bottle of water and quickly stole it, handing the bigger boy the chocolate milk.

Finn seemed to brighten up even more. "Sweet!"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned back to Mercedes just as Tina and Mike got into another one of their fights. Everyone ignored them until Mike shouted out, "Because you look sexy when you get mad!"

Everyone fell silent as Tina asked, shocked, "So you start our fights on purpose?"

"Most of the time, yeah." Mike looked almost confused as he spoke.

"Wanna go make out?" Tina asked.

"Oh, yeah," was Mike's eager reply.

As the couple left, Mercedes looked around. "Why did that seem stranger than usual?"

"Because Mike would never admit to provoking Tina into fighting," shrugged Puck, finishing off his own milk. "Apparently their make up sex is even hotter because he gets turned on when she's angry."

"Dude, you weren't supposed to tell anyone that," said Finn. "You pinky swore on it!"

Everyone turned to Puck in amused surprise.

"You pinky swore?" asked Kurt.

"Yes I did," said Puck through gritted teeth.

"Huh," Kurt looked around at the table. "Anyone else have any secrets they want to share?"

"I still sleep with my dad's old teddy bear that I got from his mom after he died," said Finn before promptly stuffing the other half of the croissant in his mouth.

"Umm…" Kurt didn't know what to say to that.

"I pretend to be dumb because I'm afraid of graduating and leaving home," said Brittany.

"You mean you're really smart?" asked Quinn.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know, but I really like my chemistry class this year. I got a perfect score on the practice AP test that I stole from Mr. Tolkom."

"I barely passed that thing," said Artie.

Before anyone could comment on this amazing revelation, Azimio decided to interrupt.

"What are doing, freaks?" he asked, flanked by Karofsky and Strando.

"Telling people secrets we don't want to keep," said Kurt, biting his lip and looking away in confusion. Why did he say that? Shouldn't he have just said some witty remark to make them go away?

"What do you want, Azimio?" asked Mercedes, annoyed.

"A date with you." Azimio's eyes went wide as he took a step back, fear apparent on his features. "The fuck?" he mumbled.

Karofsky and Strando were doubled over in laughter.

"Fuck, Az," chuckled Karofsky, "We knew you were in love with her, but we thought you'd at least try to get on her good side before asking her out."

"As long as you promise to stop picking on us glee kids," said Mercedes, "You've got yourself a girlfriend."

Everyone gasped and looked at her in surprise.

"Are you okay, Mercedes?" asked Kurt, wondering what was going on. He had suspected that she didn't hate Azimio as much as she pretended, but this quick agreement was definitely unexpected.

Mercedes looked almost scared. "That just slipped out. I didn't mean to say it."

"I'd do anything for you," said Azimio, now looking mortified.

"Dude," Strando laughed, "You are so whipped and you're not even dating her yet."

"Yeah, well at least I didn't sleep with my girlfriend's mom," snapped Azimio.

Strando stopped laughing. "Fuck, dude, I was drunk. And they looked a lot a like."

Karofsky was laughing even harder. "Oh my God, you slept with Emily's mom? At least she was already divorced."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure I wasn't the first to sleep with her," argued Strando. "They have a pool that I'm sure needs to be cleaned. Right Puckerman?"

"The most I've ever done for any of my clients was give a lady a foot rub," said Puck. "Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. That order. That's all."

"And you expect us to believe that?" asked Strando.

Puck shrugged. "It's the truth."

"Yeah, you guys are all spillin' the truth," said Santana, studying her nails as she gripped her water bottle. "What's up with that?"

No one had an answer, but she just shrugged. "Whatever. Got anything to share, Karofsky?" Her smile was almost evil, but at the same time hopeful.

Karofsky bit his lip, hard. He obviously was trying not to talk.

When Kurt saw a drop of blood drip down his chin, he blurted out, "Just say it!"

"I'm gay." The declaration was quickly followed by a horrified groan.

Azimio and Strando just stared, too shocked to speak.

Everyone else looked to Kurt, waiting for his reaction.

"Umm," Kurt's not sure how to react, and only manages a small, "Don't you feel better now?"

Karofsky managed to nod before Mercedes cuts in.

"You knew?" She seemed more shocked that her best friend had kept such a secret than finding out the secret itself. "Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"He kissed me." Kurt slapped both hands over his mouth, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry."

Karofsky shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. I have worse secrets about you."

"Oh really?" Puck leaned back, clearly interested. He motioned to a nearby seat and smirked. "Why don't you pull up a chair and tell us?"

"Because I don't want to," explained Karofsky.

Azimio didn't seem to care, he grabbed the chair, pushing his friend down into it and asked, "When did you kiss Hummel?"

"About a year ago, just before he transferred," explained Karofsky, a resigned look on his face.

"_Why_ did you kiss, Kurt?" asked Finn, a look of mild anger on his face, though whether it was because of Karofsky's actions or Kurt's lack of telling was unclear.

"Because he confronted me, which was hot enough, and he was all up in my face. He was _right there_, and he wouldn't stop pushing and I lost control. I just grabbed his face and kissed him."

"It was my first kiss," Kurt spoke around his hand, whimpering at the fact that he couldn't keep it back.

"Was it as good as Brittany's?" asked Santana.

The look Kurt gave Santana was a mixture between loathing and terror. Slowly he lowered his hands, knowing it was a lost cause. "Technically, no." He spoke the next part in a whisper with his eyes closed. "But Blaine has never even kissed me that passionately."

"If Karofsky likes something, he's passionate about it," said Azimio. "No ifs, ands, or buts. I swear it's either all or nothing with him."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Puck, waving a hand around. "Tell us some of these secrets you have about Kurt, Karofsky."

The jock's face paled even as he spoke. "I can't wait to come to school sometimes just so I can see what he's wearing. I love his skinny jeans, and any kind of tight shirts." Finally, Karofsky looked up, making eye contact with Kurt, figuring if he was going to spill his guts he might as well tell it directly to him. "You look really good in royal purple too. That shirt you wore in New York last year? I saw it on Finn's facebook page. I jerk off to fantasies of you in that shirt."

Kurt took a deep breath, afraid everyone would see how he was reacting.

"Anything else?" Puck asked, surprised.

"It may sound like I call you 'Fancy' as an insult. But I like to think of it as a term of endearment. I mean, it's not even that insulting. It's just true. You are fancy. And I _really_ like that.

"But, even though you physically look the type to be a bottom, which I have thought about, you totally have the personality of a top. I've thought about what it would be like. You telling me what to do, not forcing me, but pushing me to do things to myself. You'd watch me as I fuck myself on my fingers, getting myself ready just to be pounded by you. But you still like to touch me. Like, teasing almost. Tracing a finger around where mine disappear deep inside of me, then up the underside of my cock, pushing me so close to the edge I have to beg you to stop so I don't blow too soon."

Kurt very carefully crosses his legs, hoping nobody would notice. This was a little too arousing for such a public setting. Glancing around he noticed that all eyes were riveted on Karofsky, who couldn't seem to stop his confessions.

"By the time I'm ready you'd be leaking, tempting me with the tip of your cock against my lips. God, do I wanna taste you. But you wouldn't let me, because we both want more than that. You'd push me away, make me lie on my back and hold myself open for you. I'd want you to go slowly, and you would, if only for the initial breach. Once you're completely inside me you wouldn't hold back. God, I want you to fuck me so hard. Pounding into my ass, making me beg for more. I'd probably want to come before you even get started and you wouldn't let me, squeezing my cock until it hurt to keep me back.

"But then I'd tighten around you to get you closer. And it would work. You'd cry out when you come, deep inside me. I can feel it now, the feeling of your come filling me up. It would push me over the edge, shooting my come over my stomach. God that would be amazing."

Kurt swallowed, he had noticed Karofsky's own erection and wondered what would come next.

"But as hot as all of that is, the one thing I want the most is for you to kiss me or even touch me, just once. It took you leaving for me to realize just how much I want you. If I could get a single kiss I swear it would last me a life time."

He finally fell silent, hands fisted at his side, presumably to prevent them from touching himself.

Unfortunately, Santana was the first to speak. "Damn, that's actually kinda hot. What do you think of that, Kurt?"

Kurt whimpered at being asked a question, he knew he wouldn't be able to ignore it. As he opened his mouth he realized Santana knew that.

"I am so turned on right now," Kurt whispered. "All I want to do is find an empty room and play all that out."

His friends all gasped in surprise.

"What part?" Puck asked, honestly curious.

Kurt licked his lips. "All of it. But more immediately the kissing part."

Dave's eyes went wide. "You mean you're not disgusted by me?"

Kurt stood suddenly, allowing his own hard-on to finally show. "Do I look disgusted?" A small part of him was embarrassed that he was practically waving himself around in front of his friends, but another part felt empowered when he heard Dave whimper at the sight of him.

"Damn boy," said Mercedes, "If you weren't gay I so totally would have had you by now."

Kurt barely glanced at her. "It would be too much like having sex with myself. Kind of masturbatory, don't you think?"

"Hey, masturbation can be good for you," replied Mercedes.

"Yeah, but too much kinda starts to hurt after a while," said Finn, blushing.

"That's what lube is for, man," added Puck.

"Has everybody already forgotten that Kurt _wants_ to kiss Karofsky?" asked Rachel. "I think Karofsky's hypnotized him or something."

"Oh no," said Kurt, still staring at Karofsky, eyeing him from top to bottom. "I've been wanting it for a while. Ever since Blaine said he thought we should wait a few more months before having sex. All he wants is kissing and as hot as he gets me, I can't help but think of Karofsky after Blaine leaves. He can be very passionate. He'd be the perfect lover if he focused that passion somewhere other than bullying or teasing."

Karofsky took a deep breath. "Please tell me you're going to kiss me now."

"Fuck yes," sighed Kurt, practically jumping into Karofsky's arms.

Everyone watched in fascinated shock as they proceeded to make out in front of everyone. Karofsky grasped Kurt's ass, holding him up as Kurt wrapped his arms around the bigger boy's neck.

Suddenly Kurt pulled away, looking around him in horror. Without a word he pushed himself out of Karofsky's arms, smoothing his clothes as best he could.

"You okay?" asked Mercedes, wondering what just happened.

Kurt thought about it. _No, he was not okay!_ He'd just confessed to crushing on David Karofsky before practically jumping him in front of half the school. But he opened his mouth and said, "Yes. Perfectly fine." Then he grabbed Dave's hand and walked away. Truth telling or not, he was still hard, and there was no way he was taking care of it in public.

"_Warning, may act as aphrodisiac when mixed with chocolate. Can also cause uncontrollable/unpredictable actions." Oh well, boys will be boys, and kids need to learn sometime. And I should definitely read the labels on whatever that fortuneteller gives me next time._

_END_

* * *

><p><em>End Note: And FYI, I WILL NOT be writing a sequel. Someone else is welcome to do so, but I have too much on my plate right now.<em>

_Oh, and I am on Tumblr (amelias-nature)! I give more updates to my lack of fic there, and I also am writing drabbles "inspired" by the user, prettycolors's posts. Basically, I write a drabble for every color that I catch on my dashboard. I'll be making a masterpost on LJ that links to them soon. And of course will add a story here for them all... eventually._

_*Reviews feed my soul! :-*_


End file.
